Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Stage 4 Traveling/Punch
Ben takes his fist and runs up to a goon. He knocks him down, flipping him over and kicking him to the ground before twisting his arms. Another goon shows up and Ben kicks him, before twisting and punching him in the fast. A third goon appears and tackles Ben. Ben flips him over, then kicks him the groin, knocks him down in the gut and punches him in the face, sending him to the wall. Two more goons show up and punch Ben, but he jumps up and roundhouse kicks them to the ground before breaking their arms. He threw a small Plumber device from his pocket and shocks 10 other inmates. As the rest attack Ben, two punch him in the gut but are thrown to the wall. He then punches the rest of them and knock them down. " I'm getting sick of these inmates. " New: Trophy - First 75 Goons Defeated Ben starts walking around again, looking at the different cells. As he looks over, he sees lots of DNAlien goo in the cells. He then turns the corner, and looks in the different cells again. Spotting the elevator, he keeps that in mind. In the corner of his eye, he spots something, He turns his head, and sees a giant door locking. It's in the giant room in the top left corner of the floor. He starts running to that room. " Someone's in that room. Time to find out who. " He reaches the room, and pulls on it. He ttempts to open it, but a voice says: " Card Neccisary. " Looking around, Ben runs back goes into different cells. He sees two goons and fights them. As he reaches for his trix, one of the goons punch him. He kicks the goon down and then punches the other one in the face. He then looks around, and exits, going the same way. He looks in multiple cells, till he sees a plumber guard trapped inside Cell 2L. He tries to open it, but its locked. He takes out the Plumber Badge and accesses it. Enter: Decoding On the hologram is a password. The password for the cell is: OMNIVERSE Exit: Decoding He opens the cell, and walks to the guard " Thank You. I've been trapped in here since Psychobos tricked me into his cell. " You're welcome. Who is in the lab on this floor? " Ben asks. " That's ... that is Doctor Animo's cell... as well as his lab. " one of the Plumber Guards says. " Animo. I have a score to settle with him. " " I had a feeling " starts the first one, " Here's my card. You'll need it to get inside. " The Plumber gives you a card, and you put it into your pocket. " Thanks. Stay Safe. " Ben runs out of the cell, and goes back to the lab. He slides the card on a slid, and the doors open. Ben walks in, unnerved. Click Here to Continue.png|Click Here to Continue|link=Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Fight Dr. Animo